victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jikowitz
Jade: "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"'' ''Sikowitz: "Oh Jade, so sweet and feminie"'' ''Jade: (rolls eyes)'' -An exchange between Jade and Sikowitz in Helen Back Again. '''Jikowitz is the '''''friendship pairing of Jade West and Erwin Sikowitz, J'/ade and S/'ikowitz (as a student-teacher friendship). This pairing will never happen in the show because of the large age difference and illegality of a potential relationship as Sikowitz is 34 and Jade is 16. This pairing is for friendship speculation only! Sikowitz may be somewhat scared of Jade, considering he ran out of the room, away from her in Tori Gets Stuck and was terrifed by her audition movie in Helen Back Again . Depsite this, he is not afraid to make comments about her rudeness or "bitterness." Still, Jade says he is her favorite teacher and seems to get along with him fairly well most of the time. Jikowitz Moments Season 1 Pilot *Sikowitz chooses Jade to lead Improv and allows her to choose her own partners. *He tells her to kiss her boyfriend on her own time because he wants her to focus on the lesson. *He agrees with Jade that if Tori is playing the part of a dog, she should act like one. *Sikowitz does not act angry or try to punish Jade after she dumps coffee on Tori. *Sikowitz apologizes for not listening to Jade (because he was distracted by his coconut). 'The Bird Scene' *Sikowitz has Cat and Jade perform a scene for the class. *Sikowitz hits Cat in the face with the ball instead of Jade. *When the class is pretending to be angry Englishmen, Sikowitz is looking over Jade's shoulder as she makes her contribution and his facial expression implies that he is impressed, or, at the very least, satisfied. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Sikowitz allows the group to create a fake ping pong team. *It is Jade's idea to take Sikowitz out to the fancy restaurant in order to get him to agree to their plan. *Jade calls Sikowitz 'our favorite teacher'. *Sikowitz and Jade clink glasses. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Sikowitz tells Jade that she is lucky to have Beck and tells her to stop being such a gank. He might have told her this because he wants her and Beck's relationship to succeed, as he is her friend. *Jade is the first one to try and get Sikowitz's attention when he's freaking out about the ringing noise. *Jade screams and cheers when Sikowitz performs at Karaoke Dokie. *Jade hugs Sikowitz along with the rest of her friends at the end of his performance. 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz puts Jade on lighting crew with Cat instead of special effects crew with Sinjin (maybe because he knows that Sinjin freaks her out). *Sikowitz allows Jade to go to the hospital with Beck, Cat, Tori and Rex. *Sikowitz and Jade work together to hold Robbie back from getting Rex out of the TurblowJet. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Jade gives Sikowitz a dollar to get to the point, which he accepts (coincidentally, he does so while saying "I couldn't possibly take your money"). *Sikowitz picks Jade to be a part of the money-earning musical group. *When Cat mentions that Jade can't fit her boobs in the hamburger, Sikowitz exclaims "Pardon?". 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *When Sikowitz asks who wants to come to his house for a sleepover, Jade immediately responds by loudly saying "I DO" with her hand in the air. *When Jade calls him a lunatic, she quickly adds 'no offense', and he responds with 'None taken'. *Sikowitz says that he likes Jade's bitterness. *When Jade burns her hand, Sikowitz seems concerned and suggests that he drive her to the hospital. *Jade tries to stay in character even after she burned her hand, showing her dedication to Sikowitz's challenge. *After Jade runs out, he gives Beck and Tori a look and says "She never once broke character", obviously impressed with her. Season 2 Beck Falls for Tori *Jade laughs when Sikowitz makes fun of Tori's dreams. *She says that his class was the best class ever. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Sikowitz is apologetic to Jade when he informs her that she didn't get the part. *Sikowitz casts Jade as Tori's understudy, meaning that he believes that she has the potential to play the lead. *Jade is mad at Tori, not Sikowitz, about the Steamboat Suzy casting. *Sikowitz lets Jade go to the hospital to visit Robbie. *Sikowitz won't let Jade go onstage when Tori can't perform because of her behavior that week, exercising a parental sort of authority over her and teaching her a necessary lesson. 'Prom Wrecker' *Jade is mad at Tori, not Sikowitz, for her show getting cancelled. 'Locked Up' *Sikowitz laughs playfully at Jade when Beck says that his aunt refused to take them to Cacun when she found out Jade was coming. *Jade is the first one to recognize Sikowitz and to say his name excitedly. *Jade and Sikowitz stand next to one another and ask Tori about the pool/beach as a pair. *Although he does not say that he blames Tori for their situation, Sikowitz does not try to stop Jade from yelling at the younger Vega sister. 'Helen Back Again' *Sikowitz seems to be intensely interested in Jade's audition movie, leaning forward in his chair while sipping his coconut. *Sikowitz has Jade (as well as Tori and Cat) do a scene for the class. *When Sikowitz is having trouble getting the students' attention for an announcement, Jade stands up on a lunch table and tells everyone to shut up. *Sikowitz gets very close to Jade's face when he yells "ACTION!" in order to start the subtext scene, and she does not pull away. *He says sarcastically that Jade is "so sweet and feminine", and she does not react as if she is offended, implying that he can tease her without making her mad. *He runs out at the end of her movie because he is so scared by her screaming, which seems to be her desired reaction. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Jade blames Tori for making Sikowitz feel bad and seems mad at her for doing so. *Jade helps hold auditions for a new girlfriend for Sikowitz so that he will be happier. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Sikowitz wants Jade to be a part of the parade float even though she doesn't want to. *Jade is concerned and worried when Sikowitz doesn't return from getting help. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *When Jade said "And what if we don't?" Sikowitz leaned in close to her and was practically yelling at her. *Jade was arguing with Sikowitz but he wouldn't give in. Other Programs 'IParty with Victorious' *Jade and Sikowitz are in a hot tub together. *Sikowitz jumps out of the water right in front of Jade, scaring her. *Jade warns Sikowitz that Beck is unscarable. *Both Jade and Sikowitz yell at Sinjin for interrupting the game. *Sikowitz tells Jade that she's a sour taste. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *Sikowitz warns Jade not to passively aggressively threaten Tori, maybe because he doesn't want her to get in trouble. *Jade says that Sikowitz is her favorite teacher at the school, saying that he's crazy but he's a good actor. *Jade tells Sikowitz that he should buy some shoes when he asks how he can keep his feet clean. *Jade is the only one who asks where Sikowitz is when he doesn't show up for class. *'Sikowitz: '''You kids are so spoiled with your tiny laptops and cell phones. In my day, we had slightly larger laptops and cell phones. **'Jade:' When exactly WAS your day? **'Sikowitz:''' You know, I'm not really sure. Gallery Go to gallery: http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Jikowitz Fanfictions *A Little Talk by ShadowBear92 FRIENDSHIP ONLY *Blisters and Heartache by WordsAreMusic FRIENDSHIP ONLY *Coconut Juice, Bendy Straws by imlaughingnow FRIENDSHIP ONLY *american secrets by let's.just.fly.away ROMANCE *Best Left Unheard by How Doth The Crocodile FRIENDSHIP ONLY Category:Friendship Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing Category:Friendships Moments Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments